Sticks and Stones
by Persephone1
Summary: The worst part of child abuse is not that someone is being hurt by people who are supposed to protect them. It's the fact that the child always finds a way to make it their own fault. And sometimes, all their loved ones can do is watch.


**Author's Note: **My original title was actually, **Stick and Stones May Break My Bones, But the Lies Will be What Kills Me.** However, I felt that the title, no matter how cool it sounds, was _waaay_ too long, so I shortened it. Also, I would like to thank my beloved editor for helping me with this story. Couldn't have done it without you, sis!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless.

* * *

**Sticks and Stones **

People used to ask Ritsuka about the bandages. He supposed that it was only natural for others to be curious. Anyone would wonder why a twelve year old boy who wasn't involved in sports (or any other physical activities for that matter) always seemed to have a constant array of cuts, bruises, and band-aids.

However, annoying as they were, these questions were easy enough to deflect. Ritsuka simply had to smile, shrug his shoulders, and make up some excuse. The bandage on his hand? He had accidentally burned himself on the stove. He really should be more careful. The bruises on his arm? He had run into a door earlier when he hadn't been paying attention.

Nobody ever doubted his word, (because why would Ritsuka lie?). It also never occurred to anyone to wonder how long his hand had been burning to receive damage to that extent, or to notice that the bruises on his arm had the distinct shape of fingertips.

Eventually, it simply became an accepted truth that Ritsuka was prone to numerous accidents, despite the fact that no one had actually seen any evidence of this. Curiosity died down, and people stopped asking questions and expressing surprise when he showed up with gauze on his wrist or a bandage on his cheek.

However, not everyone could be fooled by an innocent smile and a shrug of the shoulders for long. Katsuko-sensei had always been fully aware of what went on at her young patient's house, and Ritsuka was beginning to think that Yuiko and Shinonome-sensei had developed some suspicions as well. Nevertheless, they couldn't do anything without proof, so it didn't really matter to Ritsuka if they believed him or not. Just as long as they didn't confront him about his lies.

The only person who had never asked about the origin of his various injuries was Soubi. There was simply no point to it. The man already knew where they had come from, (though Ritsuka still wasn't sure how). However, when the cat eared boy realized this he immediately forbade his Fighter from telling anyone or doing anything about it. Soubi would never go against a direct order, no matter how much he wanted to.

So, when a particularly bad fight with his mother forced Ritsuka out of the house, it was only logical that he would go to the one person he wouldn't have to explain things to. At least, that was what Ritsuka told himself when he found himself standing on Soubi's doorstep.

Of course, he hadn't counted on Kio being the one to answer the door. The blond man looked rather shocked to see him, but some of that might have been because of the bruise under his eye or the cut that was bleeding profusely on his cheek. On the way there, the people on the subway had given him odd looks too. However, since it was not by any means the strangest, nor the most disturbing thing they had ever seen late at night on the Tokyo Metro line, no one had commented.

"Kio, who's at the door?" Soubi called, poking his head out to see his impromptu visitor.

He and Ritsuka locked eyes, and a look of understanding crossed over Soubi's face as he took in the boy's disheveled appearance.

If they had been starring in a movie or some kind of TV drama, this would have been the moment where Ritsuka burst into tears, explaining all that had happened between sobs. But Ritsuka was not that type of boy. Instead, he calmly returned Soubi's sad, sympathetic gaze and simply asked, "Do you have any ice?"

* * *

Soubi did, in fact, have ice, which he was quick to press to Ritsuka's cheek. However, the man felt that the gash on the child's face was a more immediate cause for concern.

"This will sting a bit," Soubi warned the boy as he poured disinfectant on to a clean cloth.

Ritsuka nodded, not even flinching when the fabric met his cheek. He had long become accustomed to the burn of antiseptic.

Soubi dabbed gently until the cloth became spotted with crimson and covered the mark with gauze.

"There," he said. "That should do for now. However the cut, while not particularly large, is surprisingly deep. You're going to need stitches."

Ritsuka nodded, "Okay."

Soubi glanced over at Kio, who was somehow still there throughout the whole ordeal (though not even the blond was sure of why), "Do you mind if I borrow your car? I need to take Ritsuka to the hospital."

But before Kio could reply, he was cut off by Ritsuka's adamant denial. "No, I'm not going to the hospital. Can't you stitch me up here?"

It wasn't in Soubi's nature to go against the wishes of his young Sacrifice, especially when he looked so desperate, but on this point he remained surprisingly insistent. "You're going to the hospital, Ritsuka. I may have some degree of medical experience, but I'm hardly a doctor. The face is a delicate area, and if not attended to properly, you could end up with a scar. You don't want that, do you?"

No, Ritsuka didn't want that. The constant bandages were bad enough. The last thing he needed was a permanent mark on his face for everyone to stare at.

The cat-eared boy sighed, "Fine."

Satisfied, Soubi turned back to Kio. "Now, about the car?"

* * *

Kio, while admittedly still rather confused, was happy to lend them his car, and Ritsuka was soon sitting miserably in the passenger seat. The blond had offered to come along, but Soubi had politely, yet firmly, declined. He had felt that it would be best for him and Ritsuka to go alone and the boy had wholeheartedly agreed. Kio had seen far too much already.

Perhaps because he was dreading the destination, the trip to the hospital seemed like a surprisingly short commute. Soubi and Ritsuka didn't converse much on the way, apart from the boy briefly inquiring to why Kio was at his house and where the Zeros were. Apparently, Kio had come over to work on a joint project for school. As for the Zeros, they had a tendency to wander off on their own sometimes. Soubi wasn't sure where they went or what they did, but he knew from experience that they would come back when they got hungry or bored. Whatever came first.

When the two entered the hospital lobby, they immediately made their way toward the receptionist. Unlike everyone else, the woman behind the desk didn't look twice at Ritsuka's obvious injury. Such sights came with the job, and nothing shocked her anymore. She simply handed them some paperwork and instructed the two to fill out the forms in the waiting room.

It was a simple matter on Ritsuka's part to fake his way through the papers, forging his father's name on the bottom when he was finished. Seimei had made sure of that. When the bill came, his father would correctly guess what it was for and pay it without question. At the time, Seimei had assured Ritsuka that he was only teaching him these things "just in case," but now Ritsuka couldn't help but think his brother had known that the knowledge would become necessary in the future.

Unfortunately, there was an obvious lack of patients tonight. Soon after the forms were handed in, Ritsuka heard his name being called. He and Soubi stood up, and a pretty young doctor led them to her office.

"So Aoyagi-kun," the woman (whose name tag read Mizuki) began, glancing briefly down at the information sheet to confirm that she had gotten his name right, "how did this happen?"

"I was out late taking pictures of nightscapes with my school photography club. While walking home, I tripped on the curb and fell on to the asphalt. The gravel must have cut my cheek open." Ritsuka's voice was calm and steady, and the lie came easily. Seimei had taught him well.

"I'm going to have to give you a few stitches, but as long as you keep the wound clean, I don't think you'll end up with a scar." Mizuki said, gently removing the blood dotted gauze. "Also, we should call your parents."

"No!" Ritsuka said quickly. Too quickly, and for a split second, his perfectly maintained mask slipped.

The young woman glanced at him sharply, "And why not?"

Ritsuka offered her a small, slightly embarrassed smile, and just like that his persona of a clumsy, slightly awkward young boy was firmly back in place. "Well, is that really necessary? It's late. They're both sleeping by now, and I fall down so often it's hardly anything noteworthy. I wouldn't want to trouble them."

Mizuki's face softened. "You're parents would want to know if you were hurt, regardless of the circumstances. And besides, I don't feel right about treating you while you're here alone."

"But I'm not alone!" Ritsuka cried, feeling frantic. "Soubi's here with me!"

"Soubi?" The woman blinked. She had been so focused on the patient, she had barely noticed his older, and as she now realized, very attractive companion.

"He's my older brother." Ritsuka added, feeling guilty as soon as the words left his lips. It was as if he was somehow being disloyal to Seimei by assigning his rightful title to someone else, even temporarily. But given the circumstances, his brother would have understood, right?

Mizuki frowned, clearly uncertain. "I don't know…" Maybe the boy wasn't alone, but his brother seemed a bit…young for her to be able to consider him as his chaperone.

Soubi, taking note of Ritsuka's steadily growing panic, chose that moment to step in. "It's all right Sensei." he assured her, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I'll make sure he's taken care of."

The woman blushed faintly despite herself, and finally conceded defeat. It went against procedure, but what harm could it do?

With a skill that contradicted her youth, Mizuki stitched up Ritsuka's face, telling him to come back in two weeks to get them taken out. Soon after the work was completed, Ritsuka made a beeline towards the door, but before he could complete his retreat, he heard the doctor call after him.

"Aoyagi-kun?"

"Yes, Sensei?" Ritsuka answered, reluctantly turning back to face the woman.

"Do try to be more careful next time."

* * *

If possible, the ride to Ritsuka's home was even quieter than the one to the hospital. It seemed as though tonight's events had stolen the boy's words for the moment, and apparently Soubi didn't see any reason to change that.

Too soon, the man pulled up next to Ritsuka's front yard, and when he saw his Sacrifice eying the house warily, he offered to walk him to the door.

Ritsuka silently nodded his head in simple agreement, and together they walked up to the front stoop. They stood there for several minutes, until at last Ritsuka hesitantly reached out towards the doorknob.

Ever since Ritsuka had shown up at his door, Soubi had been making a concentrated effort to keep his raging emotions in check. The child didn't want to hear how he felt, so he kept his opinions silent. But even with all his training, after seeing his young Sacrifice so terrified to enter his own house, the man simply couldn't contain himself any longer.

"You don't have to go in there, you know."

Ritsuka stopped, turning to face Soubi. "And where else would I go?" he asked. "This is my home."

"No it isn't." Soubi answered. He hated how resigned Ritsuka sounded. The boy was too young to have already given up all hope. "Home shouldn't be a place of pain and fear."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ritsuka snapped.

Oh, Soubi knew. Ritsuka had no idea how well. "I know that parents are supposed to protect their children, and yet your mother hurts you."

Ritsuka took a step back, his body pressing up against the door frame. Soubi wasn't supposed to be saying these things. No one else did, even if they knew that they should. Why couldn't he brush it off and ignore it like everyone else?

"Stop it." he pleaded.

Soubi heard the order, and he knew Ritsuka meant it, but for once he couldn't find the will within himself to comply with his master's wishes.

"Why should I stop, Ritsuka? _She's_ not going to. One of these days, she is going to kill you, and you're going to let her." And that was perhaps the worst part of all. He hated knowing that Ritsuka was getting hurt, hated seeing the cuts and bruises. But most of all, he hated that he was unable to protect the boy, not because of a lack of power, but because _Ritsuka wouldn't let him._

Ritsuka shook his head violently. "No, she wouldn't do that! She loves me! She said so!"

'_**I**__ love you!' _Soubi wanted to scream at him, shaking the child until he finally understood. He had said those words to Ritsuka so many times, only to be called a liar and pushed away.

"How can you call this love?" Soubi demanded, gesturing towards his damaged face. But what he really wanted to ask was _how can you believe __**her**__, but not me? _

"You don't understand." Ritsuka whispered. "It's my fault."

Soubi shook his head, "Ritsuka, it's not…"

"It is!" Ritsuka insisted, his voice shaky as reluctant tears fell from his eyes. "It's my fault! I forgot her! I forgot _everything_! I took "Ritsuka" away from her! It's my fault for not being the son she wants!"

Soubi was speechless. How many times had he thought the exact same thing with Ritsu-sensei and Seimei? It had always been his fault. He hadn't been strong enough, hadn't worked hard enough. It hadn't been abuse, it had been a lesson. The pain was teaching him to be better. A part of Soubi still believed that, even now.

But looking at this child, this wonderful, beautiful child whose only crime had been to change, to have circumstances force him to mature faster than his mother's liking, Soubi wondered how anyone could believe he deserved such a cruel fate.

"Ritsuka…" _Let me help you. Let me take you away from here. Let me __**save **__you. _But Soubi knew that no matter how much he begged him, Ritsuka would not go. He would not run away and leave his mother behind. Not like Seimei had. So instead, he did the only thing he could do. He gathered the boy into his embrace and sat down on the front stoop with Ritsuka in his lap.

By then, the tears Ritsuka had been trying to hold back all night had turned into full blown sobs, and Soubi rubbed the boy's back comfortingly as he cried quietly into his shoulder. The man wanted to kiss him, whisper words of love and devotion into his ear, but he didn't. Because he knew that that wasn't what Ritsuka needed right now. He needed safety and security, not more confusion. And Soubi was willing to be whatever Ritsuka needed, be it a friend, a guardian, or a lover.

Eventually, the boy stopped shaking, and after several long minutes, regained his composure enough to stand up again.

"It's late," he said, his voice firm and clear, as if no tears had ever existed. "I should go to bed."

He turned then, and for the second time that night, his hands reached towards the door. Except this time, Ritsuka actually managed to turn the knob, push the wooden barrier ajar and step across the threshold.

"Good night, Soubi," Ritsuka said softly.

"Good night." '_Don't go,'_ Soubi begged him silently, but when the door closed, he did nothing to stop it. Because as much as he loved Ritsuka, he was also a coward. He had the power to save the boy, do _something, anything,_ but he didn't. Not because of his master's orders, but because he was afraid that if he did, Ritsuka would hate him for it. Honestly, Soubi was a selfish person at heart. He would have been perfectly happy to give up his life for his Sacrifice, but he wasn't willing to live without him. Not now that Ritsuka had become the center of his world.

So when the lights came on in the house, Soubi simply stood on the stoop. He stood there even when he heard the shouting, and the resounding crash. He stood there even when his ears caught the anguished cry of a child.

And the next day, when he came to pick Ritsuka up from school and saw a fresh purple bruise around his eye, Soubi didn't comment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Child abuse is horrible, and if any of you know someone who is in such a situation, or if you are being abused yourself, don't be like Ritsuka and Soubi. Tell someone. No child deserves to be hurt, especially not by someone who is supposed to protect them.

On a less serious (and more selfish) note, please review!


End file.
